whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Compass of Terrestrial Directions Vol. 1: The Scavenger Lands
|price = Digital: $14.99 Print on Demand: $24.99 }} Compass of Terrestrial Directions Vol. 1: The Scavenger Lands is a sourcebook for Exalted Second Edition, the last in an open-ended series. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: :The Confederation of Rivers :Forged from the shattered remains of the Dragon-Blooded Shogunate and tempered in the fires of war, the so-called Scavenger Lands continue to stand in defiance of the tyranny of the Realm, as they have done for eight centuries. Ranging from mighty Lookshy in the west to the eclectic Hundred Kingdoms in the east, the states of the former River Province offer a treasure trove of First Age wonders, minor dominions and mortal followers for the returned Solar Exalt willing to risk the wrath of the Seventh Legion to claim them. :A setting book for Exalted®, Second Edition :* The first of five Terrestrial Direction books devoted to fleshing out the bare bones of Creation presented in the Exalted core book, this one devoted to the Scavenger Lands :* Mass combat stats for the Seventh Legion and for other Confederation forces, as well as dominion stats for the Mandate of Heaven :* Stats for the Scavenger Lands’ native gods and beasts Contents Introduction Chapter One: The History of the Scavenger Lands Chapter Two: The Heart of the Scavenger Lands Focused on Nexus, the largest city in the East Chapter Three: Warlords of the Scavenger Lands Focused on Lookshy and the Marukan Alliance Chapter Four: The City of Temples Focused on Great Forks, and three gods who rule it Chapter Five: Empire of the Dead Focused on Thorns, the city conquered by the Mask of Winters Chapter Six: Last Bastion of the Scarlet Empire Focused on Greyfalls, an outpost of the Realm run by House Nellens Chapter Seven: The Empty City Focused on Denandsor, a First Age city defended by magic and robotic guardians. Chapter Eight: Gods and Monsters of the Scavenger Lands Background Information The original printing of the book credits the cover art to UDON. A correction was included in Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. 1 - The Blessed Isle. Memorable Quotes Characters *Mask of Winters, the Deathlord who conquered Thorns **Mask of Winters' deathknights: Seven Seasons Widow, the Abbot of Hunger and Dust, and Prince Resplendent in the Ruin of Ages *Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers, a Deathlord defeated by the gods of Great Forks *The Emissary of Nexus *Spinner of Glorious Tales, one of the gods of Great Forks *Weaver of Dreams of Victory, one of the gods of Great Forks *Shield of a Different Day, one of the gods of Great Forks *Tu Yu, City Father of Deheleshen *Tien Yu, goddess of Lookshy and the Seventh Legion *Hiparkes, Stallion-Lord of the Marukan Plains *Shalrina, Daimyo of Faces, a goddess slumming in Nexus *Five Days Darkness, a god of darkness *Arad the Hunter, a legendary hunter of the First Age *Juggernaut, the living fortress of the Mask of Winters *Mother Bog, a living, roaming swamp References Seventh Legion, Guild, Confederation of Rivers Category:2006 releases Category:Exalted books